


Kicked out of amazing journey part 1

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Between 1960s Pete just want have one peaceful day, but it's not so easy when you know people named Keith Moon ~ never happend, just for fun, i don't make money with this





	Kicked out of amazing journey part 1

Pete sit on the softly, messy and white sofa, and reading Rolling Stones magazine with sparkling blue eyes. He had his rainbow socks and blue jeans on, but black t-shirt was on the wood floor. Freeday nothing would make him to stand up and leave, Or that he thought so. When the doorbell ring loudly his thoughts change upside down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You want me to do what ?"

Pete asked when he saw Keith with his white lingerie on. He looked like sexbomb with his acid queen makeup, and red high heels. 

" Help me to get these handcuffs away Pete."

Keith said, and showed his wrists. Iron handcuffs, not the easiest thing to took away. 

" How did you even get them ?, It's my freeday Keith, Ask somebody else !"

Pete said loudly, and tried push Keith out of house, but Keith kicked back with his long and sharply fingers. 

" You're my only hope !"

Keith said, and fell to Pete's strong arms dramatic way. 

" I don't want be your only hope !"

Pete said, and pushed Keith away of his lap. 

" That wasen't my fault, blame John not me !"

Keith said, and look with his puppy brown eyes to Pete. He thought a while, but knew alredy he cannot say no to these puppy eyes. 

" Fucking hell."

Pete said and sighs. Keith turns his victory smile and kicked happily black high heels away. 

" I'll not do that for free."

Pete said, and gived to Keith his best * you'll pay for that* look.

" I know, i know. Do you have any keys ?"

Keith asked with his innocent voice, and followed Pete to the livingroom. 

" No Keith i'm not that kind of guy."

Pete said calmly and gived warning look to Keith. 

" Roger is such vanilla person then. Damn i need to tell John.."

Keith said, and sit down to the white sofa. He watch Pete's disgusting reaction and smirked. 

" If you want these off you don't say anything about Roger."

Pete said calmly, and Keith didin't say anymore anything. Just get good position, and tried relax. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a nice day <3


End file.
